


听说孟鹤堂老师的助理要涨工资

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 栾堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: >又名《跑马的汉子你威武雄壮》>现实背景。但依然是篇沙雕文学。>>“当助理的第二条金科玉律就是要有眼力见儿，知道什么时候该出现什么时候该消失，即便实在消失不了也要做透明人，安静如鸡。”另有同系列短打小甜饼《听说孟鹤堂老师要招聘助理》。
Relationships: 栾云平/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 6





	听说孟鹤堂老师的助理要涨工资

亲爱的观众朋友们大家好，我是你们的老朋友唐奈茶，目前依然是神仙可爱孟鹤堂老师的生活助理，从业时长一个月。

惊不惊喜意不意外？在这个高危的只可意会不可言传的工作岗位上，我居然平安渡过了一个月，并且在第二个月的第二天准时收到了来自德云社官方的3236块钱工资以及来自孟鹤堂和栾云平两个人的666块乘以二的奖励红包，作为一个常年兼职月收入都没有超出过两千块的前外卖小妹，我激动感恩得几乎要当场化身成天|安|门广场上空飘扬的节日的彩带。

而柜员机数钱的声音就是齐刷刷走过我面前待我检阅的仪仗队。

“感谢德云社的信任！更感谢您对我的悉心培养！今后我一定不忘初心、加倍努力，我会像伺候我……亲妈一样地精心伺候孟老师，保证让他每天都开开心心的！”  
一大清早，我怀揣着今日份的购物清单立在栾云平老师家的大门口郑重宣誓。本来我是想说伺候我儿子的——毕竟孟老师这么可爱妈妈们爱他，但一来我没有儿子，二来我本能地意识到了眼前还杵着这么一位只手遮天的相关人物，所以不了不了不要了，我还是降一辈儿为妙，即便孟老师不是我亲妈，栾老师也得是我亲爹。

只不过我的亲生爹娘远没有我的甲方爸爸们这么腻歪。而且我也是奇了怪了，我在来干助理之前听说了好些明星会把助理使唤得像条狗，尤其是生活助理，通常都要兼作司机、保姆和出气筒，24小时恨不能都给你安排满，但到了我这儿却是干半天休半天，有时候甚至全天都没什么正经事做，所以栾云平老师招聘我的初衷到底是做什么？

曾经的我百思不得其解。

一方面孟鹤堂老师自己是个精致Boy，很多事情都喜欢亲力亲为，所以经常性用不到我；另一方面也是最重要的一方面，就是只要栾云平老师也在家的话，那么基本上都恨不能让我分分钟消失，即便没有理由也要创造理由让我消失——

“奈茶，去超市买包盐，不用着急，大概两小时以后回来就可以。”  
这是一般的情况。

“奈茶，去超市买袋酱油，不用着急，大概三个小时以后回来就可以。”  
这是两人中有一个人出差一周以上才回来的情况。

“奈茶，去超市买桶醋，不用着急，你今天不用回来了，明天中午再来就行。”  
这种情况极其少见，自我上班以来也就只发生了一次，当时我还纳闷怎么了呢，结果刚巧经纪人霏霏姐转了一条视频到我的微信——“啊啊啊啊啊快看这个长江之恋晚会的彩排饭拍！堂堂扑到啾啾怀里了！我的良堂锁了啊啊啊！”

哦，我突然懂了。  
那么栾老师之所以招聘我是不是就为了和对家的CP粉抗衡来了？

所以严格说来我的确也活得像条狗，单身狗的狗，冷冷的狗粮在脸上胡乱地拍的狗。

就这样我在努力成为金牌助理的道路上突然领悟了除了“嘴严”以外的第二条金科玉律，那就是要有眼力见儿，知道什么时候该出现什么时候该消失，即便实在消失不了也要做透明人，安静如鸡。  
于是我在担任孟鹤堂老师的生活助理的第二个月就开始有针对性地修炼这一项技能——揣摩自己什么时候应该主动退场。

这项任务当我的观察对象是栾云平老师的时候通常就比较简单。因为无论是他的语言还是举止都直来直往坦坦荡荡。比方说上面提到的让我去超市买东西，连消失的时间都给我设定好了——也不知道栾云平老师是怎么控制嗯嗯嗯节奏的，要不人家怎么就能当总队长呢，规划时间的能力简直不要太强。  
再比如说他突然挤到孟鹤堂老师身边开始腻腻歪歪，说话偏要凑人耳根子讲，两只眼睛闪得贼亮，人越躲他越要往跟前凑。这个时候我只需要做一下逻辑判断。如果栾云平的肢体接触范围还能控制在晋|江文学城的要求标准以内的话，那么我只需要退到厨房做垃圾分类就可以了；而一旦他的腻呼范畴开始扩散到上述标准之外，那么我就最好拜拜了您呐。

万试万灵。完美。

可当我的观察对象换到孟鹤堂老师以后又变得十分摸不着头脑。因为孟鹤堂老师这个人在面对我的甲方爸爸时最擅长的就是雷声大雨点小。比如他经常性地就在栾云平老师面前语出惊人，大到各类网络荤段子小到动不动就来一个“宝宝不开心了要栾哥亲亲才起来”，每当这个时候我都移动到玄关开始穿鞋了，结果最终结局却是栾云平老师红着脸举着扇子把人打得哈哈大笑？？？  
又比如说明明两个人从外边的饭局桌上就开始暗送秋波，明面上道貌岸然，可实际上我低头捡个筷子的功夫都能看到孟老师的小脚丫伸到对面蹭人家小腿。按照先前的逻辑判断我觉着自己待会儿好歹也要消失两个小时了，可当我美滋滋地坐在电影院刚看到哪吒踩上风火轮时就接到了栾云平老师的夺命连环call，说我的亲亲蒸煮把腰给扭了，让我速去社区医院买两贴膏药？？？

上面讲的都是本该留下但实际走早了的例子，好歹都还能补救。真正可怕的是应该走远点儿但又错误地留下来的情况，而这种情况基本上除了坚强地忍到最后以外我毫无办法。

人与人之间基本的信任呢？我太难了。

今天是一个非常难得的宁静的周末。  
一大早我先骑着小电驴去干洗店拿孟鹤堂老师过两天参加赛马活动的服装，还没开到地方呢，就接到了栾云平老师的语音通话提示——栾老师这两天出差去山东了不在家，所以日常任务发布都依靠微信。

[栾云平：你孟哥从昨天晚上到现在有什么异常没有？]  
[我：没有呀。就看看电视刷刷微博，下周不是还有个活动吗，这会儿忙着复习之前的马术知识呢。]  
[栾云平：……就是这个活动……昨天他没什么表示吗？比如偷摸儿幸灾乐祸什么的？]  
[我：…………您可以再给小人一点点提示吗？]  
[栾云平：……就…我之前转发于老师那条微博，你孟哥没说什么吗？]  
[我：啊？您的微博？就是您爱跑马——]  
[栾云平：住嘴。不许再提那两个字。]  
[我：哦。]  
[栾云平：哦什么哦。回答问题。]  
[我：？？什么问题？？]

然后啪嗒一声栾云平把电话给挂了。  
徒留我一个人跨在小电驴上满头雾水。

——到底怎么了这是？我说错什么话了吗？微博咋了？微博没问题啊？孟哥也没啥问题啊？  
越想越好奇的我忍不住拿出手机又翻栾云平老师的微博……哎妈呀他还给编辑了呢？由“我就喜欢跑马”改成了“我就喜欢赛马”，这有什么区别吗？求知若渴的我先微信问了执行助理萧龙夏，萧龙夏只回复了我一个老大爷老大妈老白猫和老闭一起看手机的表情包；无奈之下我又去问我的对家霏霏姐，霏霏姐居然马上发了一段长达十秒的语音给我，我万分激动地点开，只听到惊天地泣鬼神的一段“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”。

最后只能求助于百度，百度词条的第一行即给出了答案，说跑马一是指骑着马跑，二是指赛马，三是指遗……遗……？

噫。

孟老师，我觉得我的脑子它脏了。

………孟老师……

………啊啊啊啊啊啊坏了我的亲亲孟孟老师！

突然想到问题关键所在的我立刻手忙脚乱地拨孟鹤堂老师的语音，但始终无应答；又打他的手机号码，嘟嘟嘟嘟Sorry, the phone you dailed is not answered at that moment，情急之下唯有先在微信上给人留言警告：

[孟老师，千万不能说“跑马”两个字！千万千万！]

可发完了依然觉得很不安心，有一种山雨欲来风满楼的危机感，这简直就是未来的金牌助理的金子般的直觉，于是一时半会儿也没心情去取衣服了，直接一拧车把先奔栾云平老师的家。

“孟鹤堂老师！孟老师？孟哥！？”  
我拿了备用钥匙直接开门进屋，从客厅餐厅一直找到卧室厕所，孟鹤堂老师不在家。我又转回玄关检查鞋柜，发现车钥匙还在老地方，而慢跑鞋不见了，所以他是去外面跑步去了。  
这可怎么办好？我刚说了那两个字栾•只手遮天•云平都能给我当场挂线，这要是孟鹤堂老师那张叭叭叭没遮拦的小欠儿嘴再说一遍，等过两天栾云平回来了还不给人直接搁油锅里炸成金黄色把隔壁的栾堂粉都馋哭了？

于是我继续心急火燎地打电话，滴滴滴滴我的天啊这回是忙音了Sorry, the subscriber you dialed is busy now, please try again later……我try你妹啊要了亲命了。情急之下我扔了手机风一般地冲到卧室阳台垫着脚眺望，心想万一我能用我5.0的视力把晨练的孟老师找到呢？幸运的是我真的找到了，浑身穿得毛茸茸的孟鹤堂老师已经举着手机颠颠颠地跑到了楼下，而不幸的是，卧室阳台门已经被之前那个风一样的我不慎带上了，过于灵活的门把手咔嗒一下挂牢，并且，我一摸兜才想起自己的手机刚给扔沙发了，唐•告密不成•还被锁在了零下二度的阳台•奈茶万念俱灰。

“终于想起来给我打电话啦，没找哪个小动物玩去吧？”  
隐隐约约客厅里响起了磁性十足的男中音，而且听这个面面唧唧的黏牙劲儿，电波那头儿连着的一准是跑马的汉子栾云平无疑。

“没有，我才没有瞎嚯嚯呢……我穿毛衣了，没穿秋裤……没事，北京这两天暖和着呢。”  
斜对着阳台的卧室门外微微露出深栗色的一撮鸡窝毛，前也翘后也翘，是大前天被楼下新来的Tony忽悠的所谓能给爱人一个惊喜的爆款发型没错了。

“今天不找九良，哎呀你能不能不要总针对人家，九良还是个宝宝……”  
好不容易孟鹤堂老师终于进卧室了，然而他第一时间却是钻进了大衣柜翻腾家居服，翻腾完了把手机顺手放在床头柜上点开免提，不出所料栾云平老师那乍一听道貌岸然实际上只想把垂耳兔炸至两面金黄的声音就飘了出来——

“他是什么宝宝，我才是你的宝宝好不好？”

？？？？？？

我佛了。

我没了。

您俩先聊，我这个助理她好就好在特别有眼力见儿。

不过我是不是忘了什么很重要的事？我这着急忙慌的是干啥来了？

被狗粮拍晕了的大脑突然有点短路，我悄咪咪地蹲在阳台墙根儿那里正使劲儿琢磨呢，屋里的亲亲蒸煮突然就自己主动奉上了答案：

“唉呀你肉不肉麻啦，我和九良下周总要一块儿走啊，你不是也说了吗——”因为大脑袋正钻在领口里挣不出来的孟鹤堂老师无意识地停顿在了一个要命的地方，“……唔，你不是就喜欢跑马吗？”

完了完了完了完了完了彻底完了。

如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生——这简直是教科书般的墨菲定律。

真是最怕空气突然的安静，同时更怕当事人对于自己正在瞎嚯嚯的边缘疯狂试探而一无所知。

“……咋啦，喂？为啥不说话呀，一大早上就跑马去了？”  
啪嗒一下脚丫子踢掉两只兔耳朵拖鞋扑到床上，背对着我的孟鹤堂老师居然还选了一个舒服的姿势躺倒了继续叭叭。

我在心里一二三四地默默读秒，果不其然数到五的时候电话那头的人终于爆发了。

“你怎么这么没良心呢？我一人在这边孤零零的，为啥跑马你自己心里没数吗？”

孟鹤堂：？？？  
——我和栾哥哥聊得是一个话题吗？

我：？？？  
——我的天呐我的脑子更脏了，说好的宁静的周末呢突然变了颜色怎么肥事？

为了弄明白爱人到底在气什么，跪趴在被子堆儿里的孟鹤堂老师一头雾水地挂掉了电话后随即切出了视频聊天模式。通话提示音刚响了一下对面就接了，从我这个偷|窥的角度并不能看清楚屏幕里是什么画面，但经我推断一定是个比较私密的空间，因为栾云平老师十分难得的给了一个委屈巴巴的“哼～～～”。

[孟鹤堂：怎么啦？跑马怎么啦？]  
[栾云平：你还说你还说。]  
[孟鹤堂：好嘛，我不说了。你怎么还没起床呢？昨晚上干啥了？]  
[栾云平：……我不是都告诉你了吗？]  
[孟鹤堂：啊？你跑——好好好不说不说，你怎么这么奇怪。]  
[栾云平：唉……孟儿，想你了。]  
[孟鹤堂：么么。我也想你。]  
[栾云平：……这会儿家里没别人吧？]  
[孟鹤堂：没。茶茶给我拿衣服去了。]  
[栾云平：……那……你给我看看好不好……我想你了。]  
[孟鹤堂：看看？什么看看？不是正看着呢吗？]

然后屋子里突然一片安静。  
我好奇地悄悄伸长了脖子从窗帘的缝隙里往里看，似乎是栾云平老师贴近了屏幕做了一个什么口型……还做了好几遍。

再然后床上趴着软乎乎的孟鹤堂老师突然像只被踩了耳朵的兔子一样地窜了起来——

“不行不要不可以！栾云平你！你说什么呢你！……大，大白天的！你怎么呢这样呢？我挂了！我要挂了！”  
一边说一边装模作样地小手啪啪啪往屏幕上打，嘴上嚷嚷着要挂，但都过去好久了，栾云平刻意压低的带着点诱哄又带着点强势的声音仍然不依不饶地从屏幕那头往外冒——

“白天怎么了。一日之际在于晨。而且我晚上还有演出，一会儿就得出发去看场子了，赶紧的赶紧的，我这不得劲儿好几天了！你身为家属不得给我加加油吗？乖，孟儿，求你了，给我看看。”

“不……不行……”仍在试图负隅顽抗的孟鹤堂老师捧着手机缩成小小一团，“…而且怎么看啊，我……没你我不会。”

“不会我教你啊！你按我说的做就行了。孟儿听话，我这都准备好了！”手机里面的栾云平老师继续慷慨陈词。

“……你准备什么了你就准备？”从背影来看孟鹤堂老师整个人都害羞得发抖。

紧接着在我瞧不清的视频里栾云平老师应该是又贴近了手机说了句什么极其无耻极其散德行的话。  
因为再接下来孟鹤堂老师就突然开始双手捂住了耳朵紧闭了双眼满床乱蹦——“我不听我挂电话了我真的要挂电话了你太过分了。”

然而事实却是视频依然没有挂。这情侣之间的你无理取闹不对明明是你无理取闹的戏码真是常人难以理解。

你说到底这俩人在研究看啥玩意呢？还不好白天看？也等不及另一个人回来再看？  
此时此刻仍然蹲在阳台上吸溜着鼻涕的我简直好奇极了，可我又只能原地扒窗户干着急，因为身为一个特别有眼力见儿的助理我已经错过了最佳出场时机。

北风那个吹啊，黄叶那个飘。

大概又过了两三分钟的样子，也不知是蹦得累了还是那边求得狠了，眼瞅着孟鹤堂老师前凸后翘的小身板又一次趴回到了床上。这一回连他的声音也刻意压低了下来，两个人隔着屏幕沐浴在早晨九十点钟的光天化日之下像在交流什么难以启齿的重大难题。

“……就手指……好找的……我告诉你……不难……稍微弄弄就出来了……好孟孟……”  
伴随着呼呼北风我依稀听到这么几个字。

“……你……你不许截图，更不许录屏。”  
孟•垂耳兔•委屈巴巴•鹤堂又长又直的两条腿合紧了又松开，然后终于一拱一拱地整个人全钻进了被窝，手里还捧着已经有点发烫的手机。

“……你怎么蒙上被子了？这么黑，我什么都看不见了好吗？”  
微有些不满的声音蓦地放大。

“……栾云平！你要什么自行车！？再嘚啵我不给看了！”  
突然A起来的某个人嗓门更大，并且本来窝得好好的被褥包也气鼓鼓地支出一个尖儿。

“好好好行行行。那……那你叫得好听一点，快点…我忍不住了。”  
手机那头的栾云平老师气息开始不稳。

“……我…我不会……呜……呀……你……你太坏了…啊啊……”  
手机这头的孟鹤堂呼吸更加急促，一句话拽成好几截句尾还带着夺魂的勾儿，山峦般隆起的被子一颤一颤的，每一次起伏都伴着一声极力压抑的低喘。

“……摸着了吗？……有个硬硬的东西是不是？……不许忍着，听话……真乖……”  
爱人的请求是最甜蜜也最难抗拒的蛊惑。

“……呜呜……好胀……栾哥哥……想你了……啊！”  
所以就只能服从，只能乖乖地让做什么做什么，然后再把身体最深处涌上来的快乐说出口，让那个罪魁祸首也一起沉沦。

啊。

我感慨。

原来即使不见面也能把爱人炸成金黄色让隔壁的栾堂党都馋哭。

热热的液体又从我的鼻子里躺下来了，以为还是清鼻涕的我无所畏惧地拿袖子去抹，再低头一看……

英雄的鲜血染红了它。

后来的事情真的没法细说。一言以蔽之就是孟鹤堂老师的这通视频连线直打了快一个小时才停止。  
母胎单身的我继垃圾分类以后又受到了无情的二次伤害，这一次这个伤害不单单针对我纯洁脆弱的小心灵，还包括我连挂了三天退烧针的小身体。

别问我最后是怎么从阳台出来的，问就是捣折了三根铁丝晾衣架。  
也多亏了孟鹤堂老师折腾到后来累得睡着了，要是再多蹲一会儿我都不一定有那个力气撬门。

在我虚弱地躺在病床上百无聊赖时，执行助理萧龙夏曾代表组织向我表示深切慰问，并且饱含热情地肯定了我前一段时间的工作成就和工作态度。  
虽然他这么做的真实理由仅仅是替我当了三天的生活助理后就实在受不了了，从狗粮的密集程度到某个人吃闲醋的可怕频率都受不了了，但当时的我对此一无所知，并且还十分真诚地表示自己一定再接再厉。

“……我只有一个小小的要求，”拉着萧龙夏双手的我眼含热泪，“能不能给我涨点工资？因为这份工作的挑战实在是……非同一般啊。”

各位日记本前的观众朋友们大家好，我是你们的老朋友唐奈茶。目前仍然是神仙可爱孟鹤堂老师的生活助理，从业时长两个月。  
在这份很有前途的工作里，我新学会了要有眼力见儿这个重要的技能，就是老板需要我的时候马上到位，不需要我的时候……无论我在还是不在，我都得和不在一样。  
虽然这项技能的养成令我付出了惨痛的代价，但组织答应给我涨工资了，所以我激动感恩到再次化身成天安门广场上空飞起的气球。

好了行了这篇日记就写到这儿吧，我该给孟鹤堂老师收拾大褂啦。明天孟鹤堂老师有回小园子上班的行程，和周九良老师表演《学哑语》，栾云平老师承诺我说只要我能把我的蒸煮牢牢看住了就给我发一个大红包。  
嘻嘻嘻我真是太高兴了，购物车先加起来。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是写的很开心的小甜饼。虽然在写作过程中出了点干扰(ｉДｉ)  
> 但我还是克服了困难。
> 
> 希望大家吃的愉快。啾咪。


End file.
